Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{1}{6}+18\dfrac{4}{14} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{1}{6}} + {18} + {\dfrac{4}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} + {18} + {\dfrac{1}{6}} + {\dfrac{4}{14}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=36 + {\dfrac{1}{6}} + {\dfrac{4}{14}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 36 + {\dfrac{1}{6}} + {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 36+\dfrac{7}{42}+\dfrac{12}{42}$ Add the fractions: $= 36+\dfrac{19}{42}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 36\dfrac{19}{42}$